


The storm behind his eyes

by CruelUnicorn



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, skam belgium - Freeform, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelUnicorn/pseuds/CruelUnicorn
Summary: I’m perpetually waiting for new clips from WTFock...so in the meantime, I decided to salvage my frustration by writing a fic about Robbe & Sander. This fic will follow the storyline, but with my own twists and turns, basically, it is mostly a mix of my fantasies and just cramped craziness. I hope you like it!The fic will start after Season 3 Episode 5, clip 2 and will go off into something unexpected and sometimes a little far-fetched, so bear with me, please!... Enjoy!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

SATURDAY 14:53

Robbe was lying on his bed, headphones on, thoughts whirling around in his head, threatening to break out. He pushed a few times on his ‘volume up’-button, hoping that Tamino’s soothing voice would drown out his thinking.

“Robbe!” a voice startled him and he shot straight up. Senne was in his doorway holding his laptop with an urgent look on his face. 

“Fuck Senne, you scared me!” Robbe took his headphones off and swallowed once when Senne stepped further in his room and closed the door behind him.

Senne sat beside him on the bed and took a big sigh “So, I did some digging, contacted some schoolmates and..”

Robbe cut him off before this could go any further “Stop. Please just stop, I don’t wa-”.

“I found them!”. This time Senne cut Robbe off.

“What?!” Robbe’s voice went an octave higher and his eyes went wide.

“I found them. At least I think It’s them.” Senne paused and cleared his throat “It wasn’t a wrong place and wrong time kinda thing, was it?”.

When Robbe tried to form words, nothing came out, so he just shook his head.

Senne opened up his laptop and positioned it, so Robbe could see.

“Look, here, these four guys, you said the ‘Ossenmarkt’ right? After some sweet talking to the pub and store owners in that neighborhood, They gave a lot of footage of their security cameras of that night. First I didn’t see much, no clear shot of you or the pub you excited either. Just a lot of couples walking home or drunk people. But! Look, here...” He scrolled his mouse around a lot and then suddenly hit the space button. And there they were. His assaulters, he didn’t clearly see their faces that evening, but the moment the paused screenshot of four hooded guys who looked like they were in a hurry, hit his eyelids, his stomach turned and he had difficulty catching his breath.   
His hands were shaking but he reached out for the laptop anyway, Senne didn’t protest and glided the laptop in his direction.

Robbe kept on replaying and forwarding until the guys came into the shot. Over and over again, he hit the little buttons, searching for recognition, for something other than his gut feeling that would indicate, that these were, in fact, the assholes who had beaten Sander and him up.

Senne kept on talking “ I was lucky, I had found nothing and was about to give up until I watched the last video with footage, it’s from a convenience store, a street away that leads to the ‘Ossenmarkt’. They keep their store well lit, even at night, so the camera films with great detail.”

Robbe hit the space button one last time, stricken that he had recognized something. The shoes. He might not remember their faces but one of these asshole’s shoes looked really fucking familiar. White, green Nike shoes and even a small, black scribble on the left shoe could be seen. Great detail indeed. The advantage of getting repeatedly kicked in the ribs, he had seen these fucking shoes up close and even remembered what the black scribble said, “R.I.P.”. he snorted ugly, if that wasn’t ironic, he didn’t know what was.

“Look, Robbe, I know you probably don’t remember but -”

Robbe cut him off once again “It’s them”. Senne’s eyebrows shot up and went down again in an angry scowl.

“Not that I don’t appreciate this Senne, but this proves nothing, Yeah the video is with great detail but it’s not like we can find them, simply based on a video that doesn’t even show the crime.” Robbe sighed out.

Senne put one finger up as to say ‘hold on’, scrolled again, clicked on his browser and facebook opened up on a profile of someone named ‘Dirk Thijssens”. Robbe’s eyes were once again glued to the screen, cause yes, this was definitely the same guy as in the video.

“How di-..How did you...?” Robbe stuttered.

“Took a screenshot of when their faces are most visible, send it to a few college friends and asked if anyone knew them. Turns out they did. This one..” he poked his finger at the screen "...Dirk Thijssens” he said the name with an ugly sneer “...is a second year in my college and is rumored to bother girls at parties. Frequently. The others are not in my college but exhibit the same, nasty behavior when they tag along with Dirk.”

Robbe was staring at Senne, Warmth filled him up. Senne and he were friendly but they hadn’t hit the friend-stage yet. Well, this certainly took care of that. Senne had been more of a friend in this one moment then Jens had been in over the past year. Zoë had great taste in men apparently.

So Robbe took a big swallow and decided that Senne deserved the truth “I wasn’t alone. I left the bar with Sander, my...my boyfriend.” He stuttered over the last part and took a bashful glance at Senne, waiting for disgust, hate. But Senne looked untethered and waited for him to continue. 

So he did, “We left, decided where to go next, kissed and these guys appeared, calling us slurs and following us, we ignored them, kept on walking and tried to get on our bikes, but weren’t fast enough. I was taken down, hit the pavement and...” he choked out a sob, he couldn’t continue.

He was suddenly wrapped in two big arms, Senne was stroking his back, whispering “it’s okay” over and over again. 

Robbe gave in, hugged Senne back and let out his tears.  
After what felt like a lifetime, they both let go, Senne’s hand still lingering on his back, ready to hug Robbe again if he needed to.

“You have to report them, Robbe! These assholes deserve to be punished!” Senne said solemnly.  
‘Shit happens’ a voice resounded in his mind. Sander. Telling the police would also mean that they had to come out, tell them it was a homophobic hate-crime. He would first talk to Sander about this, he decided.

“I’m not there yet, Senne.” he said.  
“Where?” Senne asked, his eyes confused.  
“The rage-phase, Right now I just feel, tired and scared.”  
Senne stood up “I’m not going push you if you don’t wanna report it, just know that I’m here if you need me... but trust me, you will get there...the rage-phase,” Senne said the last word with a little smirk and walked towards the door.In turn, Robbe gave a little smile of his own and said “ Thanks Senne!”.

“Anytime” Senne replied and closed the door behind him.


	2. Numbness before the storm

SATURDAY 20:17

Robbe's eyelids were fighting hard against tiredness that had a steady presence today. He was lying on the couch, TV on and not really paying attention. He let out a sigh, knowing that the Broerrrs expected him at the party later. He really didn't feel like going and staying glued to this couch for the rest of his life seemed like the easier option. But he had decided to make an effort. He knew he was pushing himself but he was fearful that if he didn't go outside now, he would lock himself up and would be afraid for any little interaction with other humans for the rest of his life. 

Sudden laughter from the corridor distracted him from his inner turmoil. Senne and Zoë came into view, lingering in the doorway.  
"Hey, Robbe! You're going to the party later?" her words came out with a snicker, distracted by Senne who was nuzzling and planting kisses on her neck. She made little slap hands at Senne's chest, reminding him that they weren't alone.  
Senne reluctantly pulled his head away from Zoë's neck and he finally made eye-contact with Robbe. "Hey!" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Robbe snorted "Hey. yeah, I'm going later with Jens, Moyo, and Aaron."  
Senne took a step forward "You sure you're ready to go? A lot of people from my college are going so you might see..."  
"Might see who?" Milan suddenly appeared and cut Senne off. "Don't tell me...Brendon Urie is going to be there!" he continued excitedly.  
Zoë looked confused but Senne shot back immediately "Why the hell would the lead singer of Panic at the disco! be at a college party in Belgium?!"  
Milan's face had written shock all over it "Senne I'm impressed! You know who Brendon Urie is!"  
Senne shrugged "Yes, well the man has written some pretty dope songs...so"  
Milan nodded a few times "True...he also has a great ass!".  
Zoë jumped in "Give up Milan, not every guy with a great ass, batts for your team, you know."  
"Ah yes but mister Urie happens to be pansexual so I still have a shot! Besides, the man can deepthroat a microphone...I wonder what else he can do...Maybe I'll find out at the party." Milan's eyes drifted away dreamily like Brendon Urie would actually be there and Milan had no problem imagining it.  
"Ewww, gross!" Zoë laughed while punching his shoulder.  
Robbe normally would have laughed with them but everything was still raw and his body had trouble jumping into situations that had been easy and routine for him. Everything still hurt and apparently laughter would take too much effort. So Instead he stood and threw out a "see you guys there". He passed them and send a small smile in Milan's way. Things were still awkward between them after Milan's speech. But he could recognize the look on Milan's face instantly. Worry. Yes, Milan was definitely staring at the gash on his forehead. He had to get away.


End file.
